Eyes Wide Open
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: Short one shot, set straight after S8 Finale. I've tried to put myself into Pelants head. Surmise about what he was thinking after that phone call to Booth. I don't know exactly why I felt the need to do this, it just kept banging around in my head. I don't know if its successful or not, but it is done. Sometimes, I just need to put things down in writing.


It was too easy. I was hoping for more of a challenge. But no. Straight in the front door. He's FBI for gods sake! They don't even have an alarm system!

It was interesting. Looking around that house. So much of themselves there. So very homely. Her penchant for dead stuff. His sports obsession. Pieces of them. Her collection of Canopic jars. Egyptian, old, priceless I suppose. Hand moulded, filled with the liquified remains of some Egyptian. Ironic really considering my alter ego. It's disgusting that she had them removed from where they lay. They should have remained buried. But it's typical of people like her. They have to have what they want.

And him and his sporting memorabilia. Signed balls and guernseys. Mitts and helmets. All that stupid hockey junk. And those ugly plastic blue chairs. I mean, come on. Who puts chairs from a stadium in your house? Oh wait! _He_ does.

It's quite nauseating. But of course that wasn't my first foray into their little love nest. I had to do a quick visit one day, just to get a quick lay of the land, and of course to take notes of certain items.

Pictures of them and the kid in every room. But not that many pictures of anyone else. A few of her brother and his family. Pretty girls.

And there's a few of his other kid. A boy. _Parker_ How sweet. Named after a dead soldier. He's in Europe with his mother. Lucky for them.

The nursery. Now that was lovely. All her pretty little girly toys. Her bed. So soft and warm looking. Photographs of them together. Reminders of who they are to her. They clearly adore her.

Good.

I found it hilarious that they had a security camera in her room but nowhere else. I guess she's the most precious thing they have. Hope they enjoyed watching me poking around that room. Laying my hands upon her personal things. Her clothing. Her toys. Her bed. Of course I made sure I gave them a little wave on my way out.

And then, their room. Well that was an eye opener. Enormous bed. Fun times abound. Not exactly what I expected. It's quite masculine. Not a lot of female presence. I have to say, I rather liked it. I spent a little time there. Lying on their bed, reading the magazine I found on the bedside cabinet. Eating a sandwich I made in their kitchen. I was a little rebellious. I left my shoes on.

I did leave them a little something. I'm surprised they haven't picked up on it. But then again, would they be that suspicious. I mean, I left that room exactly as I found it. I even straightened the quilt. They were probably more freaked out about the kids room.

Surprising they didn't sweep for bugs. Now that was dumb. Mind you, if they did, they probably would have found the ones I wanted them to find. Hey, can't let them feel completely inadequate.

Fortunately for them I'm a patient man. And resilient.

I admit my last run in with him didn't end so well for me. And things didn't exactly go to plan. That stupid Flynn barged ahead and got hit instead of him. And then he got off that one lucky shot. I will never forgive him for that. For every stitch I had to pull through my shredded skin to close that wound, I plotted something different to torment them with. I have a _very_ long list. I rather hope I get the chance to make use of it.

I have to live with that reminder every single day. I don't look in mirrors any more. Not if I can avoid it. It's too hard to look at. And now I stand out. I used to blend in. Just a face in the crowd. Now. Now I'm _THE_ face in the crowd. That has made life difficult.

I thrived on being able to just slip through the world unnoticed. Can't do that anymore. So I made use of my rather extensive computer skills. It wasn't hard. In fact it was a little too easy. Hacking seems to have lost it's sparkle. Pity the Government hasn't come up with a new security system. Something with a bit of challenge to it. Never mind.

Stripping that idiot of his wealth after his little play of strength, and then watching them flounder financially has been somewhat amusing. But of course, his loss has been my significant gain and I have been able to set up my own little command centre in a very nice house right under their noses. It keeps me indoors, but it affords me the luxury of being all seeing, and therefore all knowing.

I can live with that.

They thought they could have a happy little family. Such a touching scene. Her all dewy eyed and happy. Him, grinning like a cheshire cat. Sickening.

_Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you_. _blah blah blah_

Not under my watch. I will take everything from them. But not all at once.

There's pretty much nowhere I can't go and I don't have to be worried about leaving my house. Right now I hold all the aces. And of course, that shrink aided me immensely with his insights so eloquently written and so informative. It was so easy to just turn it all back onto them. And they never suspected until it was too late! Oh. Good times. Of course it might have been better if that stupid girl had finished the job. Never mind. The thrill of the chase was invigorating. Who knew he was so agile! Bounding across cars like some old superhero.

I want to watch them struggle. To suffer. Emotionally. Physically. I want to watch them crumble. To lose faith in themselves and each other. I want to see them tear each other down. Destroy each other with their own self loathing.

It's already started.

And all I had to do was make one phone call.

He's panicking now. I saw it on his face. Heard it in his voice. He knows I keep my promises.

And she's broken. With her trust issues, that might just be enough.

Things are moving along nicely. Very nicely indeed.

I just need to keep my eyes wide open so I can pick my moment to play my next card. It'll be soon.

I can promise them that.


End file.
